Let this end
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Elena starb nach ihrem Sturz von der Wickery Bridge…ohne das Wissen, dass sie Damons Blut in sich trug. Sie erwacht als Vampir - nicht tot, nicht lebendig. Stefan tut alles, um ihr Leben so erträglich wie möglich zu machen, aber Elena kann kein Tierblut nicht bei sich behalten. Um Stefan nicht zu enttäuschen, erzählt sie ihm nichts davon. Aber kann sie ihren Durst kontrollieren?


**Let this end..**

* * *

 _Make it stop_

 _let this end.._

* * *

 _ **Ein neuer OneShot von mir! Dieser hier dreht sich um die 4. Staffel und Elenas Unvermögen, Tierblut zu trinken. Allerdings hat Damon noch nicht erwähnt, dass Elena auch kein Blut aus Blutkonserven trinken kann! Die ganze Sire-Bond-Sache spielt hier noch keine Rolle. Ich habe mich mal wieder an etwas anderem versucht, ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen, Damons Humor umzusetzen..**_

* * *

 **Elenas PoV**

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, einmal so zu enden. Selbst, nachdem ich so vieles hatte durchmachen müssen, war da immer noch Hoffnung gewesen, irgendwann einmal ein Leben ohne all das zu führen. Ein normales Leben. Dabei hätte mir ja, spätestens nachdem mir Stefan begegnet war, klar sein müssen, dass mein Leben nie so würde verlaufen können, wie das eines anderen Menschen. Aufgrund meiner Liebe zu Stefan hatte ich zwar schon darüber nachgedacht, ob ich später überhaupt Kinder haben wollte, aber mich nie ganz mit diesem Gedanken angefreundet, das einfach so aufzugeben. _Das hat noch Zeit_ , hatte ich damals gedacht: _Diese Entscheidung brauchst du jetzt noch nicht treffen._ Und natürlich war da auch hin und wieder die Vorstellung gewesen, dass Stefan mich in einen Vampir verwandelnd würde – irgendwann. Dann, wenn ich wirklich bereit dafür war, wenn wir darüber gesprochen und ich mich mit ganzem Herzen entschieden hatte. Aber diese Zeit, diese wertvolle, kostbare Zeit war aufgebraucht. Und jetzt plötzlich, mit einem Schlag, war meine Sanduhr abgelaufen. Die eigene Entscheidung über mein Leben hatte man mir genommen. Von einem Tag auf den anderen musste ich mich damit abfinden, dass es zu spät für mich war. Dabei war ich doch bereit gewesen, zu sterben! Ich hätte mein Leben bereitwillig für Matts geopfert! Und ich wäre in den Tod gegangen.

Aber so war es nicht. Vampirblut, das mir Meredith aufgrund einer Hirnblutung verabreicht hatte, um mich vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten, war mir zum Verhängnis geworden. Etwas, wovon ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Nein, ich verurteilte sie nicht dafür, ich war ihr dankbar. Ich war nicht tot, aber dank Rebecca war ich auch nicht mehr am Leben. Ich befand mich irgendwo dazwischen, irgendwo, wo ich auf keinen Fall hingehören wollte. Aber es war zu spät. Ich hatte mich von einem Menschen ernährt, wenn auch nicht direkt, und damit die Verwandlung abgeschlossen. Und, so wirr das auch klingen mochte, in diesem Moment hatte ich mir überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Der Wille, zu leben, der Kampfgeist in mir wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte nicht in den Tod gehen. Natürlich hätte das alles anders laufen müssen! Es wäre angenehmer gewesen, bei einem Ausflug noch einmal ganz in Ruhe mit Stefan darüber zu sprechen und sämtliche Zweifel auszuräumen. Genauso hatte ich es mir auch vorgestellt, wenn ich darüber nachdachte. Doch wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, dann musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich niemals das Blut eines Menschen getrunken hätte. Der gute Menschenverstand hätte überlegen und mir auch nur den Gedanken daran verboten. Aber unter diesen Umständen war mir klar geworden, dass es nicht das war, was ich wollte. Ich wollte nicht sterben, wollte Jeremy nicht vollkommen allein lassen. Das konnte ich einfach nicht mit meinem Herzen vereinbaren. Zu viel bedeutete mir mein kleiner Bruder, zu stark war meine Bindung zu ihm, dass es unmöglich war, noch jemanden von ihm zu nehmen, der ihm wichtig war. Ihm das zuzumuten… Wer weiß, wohin es ihn getrieben hätte. Und ohne jeglichen Widerstand, ja, fast schon mit Eifer hatte ich mich zum Vampir gemacht.

Das Blut, das ich dabei getrunken hatte, war so gut gewesen, wie schon lange nichts mehr. Noch ein weiterer Grund, weshalb ich die Übungsstunden mit Stefan im Wald kaum genießen konnte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich das Tierblut nicht in mir behalten konnte, sondern es immer wieder heraus würgte. Was war nur falsch mit mir? Ich wollte Stefan nicht verletzen. Ich konnte ihm das nicht antun, wo er sich so viel Mühe gab, so froh war und mehr lächelte als zuvor, mir zu helfen. Allein dieser Anblick machte es mir immer aufs Neue unmöglich, ihm davon zu erzählen. Er hätte es so verdient, dass diese ‚Diät', wie er sie nannte, auch bei mir funktionierte. Aber dieses Glück blieb uns vergönnt, wie so vieles. Seither hatte ich nichts gegessen, nichts _Richtiges_. Zwar handelte es sich nur um lediglich zwei Tage, die ich nun hungerte, aber es fühlte sich wie mehrere Wochen an. Der Blutdurst wurde schlimmer und schlimmer, sodass ich beschließen musste, vorerst nicht in die Schule zu gehen oder anderweitig das Haus zu verlassen, solange nicht Stefan oder Damon dabei waren. Damon… Ich hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn nach Hilfe zu fragen, aber mich nie durchsetzen können. Zu dominant waren meine Erinnerungen an Damon, wie er vollkommen außer Kontrolle, so schien es, und mit purem Vergnügen Leute aussaugte und tötete. Ich wollte nicht so sein. Ich wollte die Kontrolle darüber haben, egal wie schwer es sein würde.

„Elena?"

Mit einem Ruck fuhr ich aus meinen Gedanken. Stefan steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Er lächelte, als er mich erblickte und kam herein. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, kam er näher. Erst, als er mich erreicht hatte, holte er das Etwas, das er versteckt hatte, hervor: „Ich dachte, nachdem du dich bisher so gut geschlagen hast, könnten wir auch anstoßen?" Eine Flasche Champagner in der einen und zwei Gläser in der anderen Hand, schenkte er mir sein schönstes Lächeln. Und wieder wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zu schwach war, mich ihm zu öffnen. Nicht in dieser Hinsicht.

„Es sind gerade mal zwei Tage vergangen.", versuchte ich, ihn etwas auszubremsen.

„Zwei erfolgreiche Tage. Ich weiß, vielleicht ist es zu früh, einen Sieg zu feiern. Aber einen kleinen Sieg haben wir schon errungen."

Damit hatte er mich überzeugt. Ergeben ließ ich mir ein Glas in die Hand drücken und wartete geduldig, bis Stefan die Flasche mit einem lauten Knall geöffnet und mir eingeschenkt hatte. Er war so glücklich... Mit einem leichten Heben der Mundwinkel versuchte ich, neben ihm nicht allzu traurig auszusehen.

„Auf uns!", damit stießen wir an und ich nahm gierig einen übergroßen Schluck. Das Prickeln war angenehm und ließ für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen, dass meine Kehle nach etwas ganz anderem brannte. Also ergab ich mich und trank das Glas schnell leer. Es fühlte sich großartig an, die Gier betäuben zu können. Das Feuer zu verbannen und zu versiegeln, wenn auch nur vorerst. Denn ich wusste, es kam zurück. Es würde zurückkommen und Tribut fordern. …und zu meinem Erschrecken kam das schneller als gedacht. Vollkommen unerwartet übermannte mich die Wollust und bahnte sich einen Weg zu meinem Gehirn. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte mit aller Macht, es zurück zu halten, wenigstens solange, bis ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen hatte, um zu gehen und mich irgendwo anders um den Verstand schreien konnte. Aber ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mir wurde übel und jetzt machte mir mein Körper bewusst, dass ich erneut brechen musste. Sofort schaltete ich, durchsuchte meinen vor Verlangen leeren Kopf nach etwas Brauchbarem, das auch noch halbwegs glaubhaft klang. Nichts. Da war nichts. Ich würde wohl oder übel Stefan in mein Geheimnis einweihen müssen…als ein schrilles Klingeln ertönte. Stefan hatte schneller abgenommen, als ich begreifen konnte: „Salvatore?"

„Sheriff Forbes hier. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."

Stefan kräuselte die Stirn, dann fuhr er sich nachdenklich darüber. Sein Blick glitt zu mir, dann irgendwo ins Nichts.

„Was? Normalerweise kümmert sich Damon um diese Dinge, ich – "

„Ich würde nicht anrufen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Damon ist zurzeit auf einer anderen Mission, ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder zur Verfügung steht."

Sheriff Forbes klang wirklich besorgt, was mich stutzig machte. War nicht ein Mal in meinem Leben alles gut? Zumindest, wenn es um Mystic Falls ging? Immerhin, seitdem diese ganze Sache mit Klaus vorbei war, hatte es einige wenige ruhige Minuten gegeben. Und jetzt? Es musste schon etwas Größeres sein, wenn sie die Hilfe von einem Vampir benötigte.

„Er hat nicht angerufen, ich weiß nicht – aber ja. Um was geht es?"

„Sie müssen sich etwas ansehen. Wann können Sie am Grill sein?"

Stefan sah mich noch einmal lange an. Er schien darüber zu entscheiden, ob er mich für kurze, aber unbestimmte Zeit hier allein lassen konnte. Es war eine Sache des Vertrauens und eigentlich hatten wir das zueinander, weshalb ich immer wütender wurde, je länger er zögerte. Doch zum Glück erlöste er mich am Ende doch: „Jetzt, sofort. Bis gleich." Mit diesen Worten hatte er aufgelegt und sich seine Jacke von einem Stuhl gegriffen.

„Du wirst mich einfach so hier lassen?", kam es daraufhin von mir, wofür ich mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und jegliche Hoffnung zerpuffte zu nicht als Staub.

„Ich rufe unterwegs Damon an und sag ihm Bescheid, dass er her kommen soll. Wird ja wohl kein Problem sein.", sagte er und zog sich die Jacke über. Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, hatte er mich auf den Mund geküsst und meinen Magen erneut an das erinnert, was er eigentlich schon längst hatte tun wollen. Sofort nachdem Stefan verschwunden war, verzog ich mich deshalb auf die Toilette und kam erst wieder hervor, als ich mir sicher war, jegliches Blut aus meinem Organismus geholt zu haben. Ich sollte mich gut fühlen, doch dieses anfängliche Gefühl von Zufriedenheit hatte sich längst verflüchtigt. Da war nichts außer der unstillbaren Gier nach Blut. Menschlichem Blut. _Nein, Elena, lass nicht zu, dass es dich beherrscht! Klar denken, ganz ruhig. Atme tief ein und aus._ , befahl ich mir selbst und verhielt mich dann genau so. Aber es half nichts. Halb bei Besinnung stürzte ich aus dem Bad und die Treppen nach unten. Ich wollte ins Wohnzimmer, ich brauchte Alkohol, welchen mit vielen Prozenten! Etwas, das mich ablenkte, wenn auch nur für kurz. So lange, bis Damon hier war und er mir endlich helfen würde! Das Wohnzimmer kam immer näher und näher, aber plötzlich blieb ich stehen. Ich roch es. Ich konnte förmlich schon spüren, wie es heiß und ölend meine ausgetrocknete Kehle nach unten lief. …und ich _wollte es_. _Blut._ Kein warmes Blut, keines aus der Vene, das pulsierte und wie das pure Leben schmeckte, aber es war menschliches. Und es würde meinen Durst stillen. Nur einen Schluck – _nein, tu es nicht!_ – , was war so schlimm daran? Ich würde nur kurz daran nippen. Und dann konnte ich noch immer mit etwas Bourbon nachgießen! _Du weißt, dass du nicht aufhören kannst!_ Das stand noch nicht fest. Vielleicht war ich ja sogar in der Lage dazu? _Warte auf Damon! Warte auf ihn, lass dich nicht davon einnehmen…!_ \- Es war zu spät. Mein Körper hatte entschieden und war schon binnen kürzester Zeit im Keller, direkt vor der Kühltruhe, in dem sich die Blutbeutel befanden. Mit blutunterlaufenen Augen riss ich sie auf und krallte mir eine, ohne groß auszuwählen. Ich setzte an und – _bleib stark!_ – trank. Das war kein Nippen. Das war kein Schluck. Zu gut schmeckte dieser Lebenssaft, zu berauschend war seine Wirkung. Ich trank aus. Ohne auch nur den kleinsten Tropfen darin zu lassen.

 **Damons PoV**

Stefan, dieser Trottel! Wieso in aller Welt platzte der denn immer genau dann rein, wenn er voll und ganz unerwünscht war? Ich hätte diese Rothaarige fast rumgekriegt! Aber nein, Mr Perfekt will ja, dass sich zuerst um seine Angelegenheiten gekümmert wird. Und seit wann bitte sprang ich denn, wenn er ‚hier' rief? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber was ich wusste, war, dass es nur ein Wort gebraucht hatte, um meine Meinung zu ändern. Elena. Irgendetwas war mit ihr und Stefan hatte verdammt noch mal nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollen, worum es eigentlich ging! Egal, Fakt war, dass ich zu ihr musste, _jetzt_. Er schien wirklich besorgt, und das selbst für seine Verhältnisse! Wusste ja jeder, dass er in einer Welt ohne jeglichen Spaß lebte. Ein Glück, dass ich gerade vor dem Haus parkte und ausstieg. Dann musste ich wenigstens nicht mehr dieses immerfort währende und ungeduldige Trommeln meiner Finger auf dem Lenkrad ertragen. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte ich zwischen Ausrasten und Sorgen geschwankt, meine Gedanken immer bei Elena. Warum kümmerte sich mein ach so toller Bruder denn nicht selbst darum, wenn es so wichtig war, wie es geklungen hatte? Schien, als gäbe es für ihn besseres zu tun. Hatte dieser Typ denn keine Ahnung, was für ein riesiges Geschenk man ihm gemacht hatte, als Elena sich für ihn entschied? Nein, wahrscheinlich wusste er es einfach nicht zu schätzen. Offensichtlich war ihre Gunst für ihn alltäglich geworden. Ein großer Fehler, Bruderherz, ein großer Fehler! Mit geteiltem Grinsen, da ich die Vorstellung, Stefan ordentlich eins rein zu würgen nicht aus meinem Kopf verdrängen konnte, betrat ich das Haus. Alles war ruhig. Kein Geräusch, kein Herzschlag. Wieso auch? Mittlerweile waren ja alle tot oder verwandelt. Na gut, fast alle, der kleine Gilbert hatte ja immer ein unverschämtes Glück, den Situationen ganz gekonnt zu entfliehen. Und wenn nicht, war da auch noch dieser Ring, der ihn wieder auferstehen ließ. Mehr Joker in der Tasche brauchte man nicht, wenn man sich in einem andauernden Kreuzfeuer zwischen Klaus oder irgendwelchen anderen Vampiren und uns befand.

„Elena?", rief ich ihren Namen. Keine Antwort. Was, wenn sie abgehauen war? Gut möglich, wenn man davon ausgehen musste, dass Stefan vergessen hatte, ihr den Sonnenlichtring weg zu nehmen. Und leider Gottes musste man das… Er war nun mal nicht der Hellste, man konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Und wieder: „Elena!" Herrgott, was erwartete ich eigentlich? Sie war nicht hier, sie hatte die klügste und gleichzeitig dümmste Entscheidung von allen getroffen und ihre Taschen gepackt. Klug, wenn man bedachte, dass Stefan hier wohnte. Dumm, weil sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie sich in der Nähe von Menschen verhalten sollte. Da würde eine Menge Arbeit auf mich zukommen… _Moment! Was war das?_ Mein Kopf fuhr herum. Ich konnte das kurze, leise Geräusch nicht genau erörtern, aber es hatte mich stark an ein Schlucken erinnert. Und da war er, der durchdringende Geruch von Blut. _Nein!_ Elena hatte doch nicht…? _Oh bitte, nein!_ Innerhalb einer Sekunde stand ich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit neben ihr. Und was ich sah, war erschreckend.

Elena, wie sie sich mit blutunterlaufenen Augen, vollkommen wirren Haaren und geschlossenen Augen der nächsten Blutkonserve widmete. Um sie herum war alles voll davon. Manche ganz ausgesaugt, manche noch halb voll. Überall war Blut, auf dem Boden, in ihrem Gesicht, auf ihren Klamotten. Und sie war inmitten all dem Chaos und genoss ganz in Ruhe weiter. Erst als ich mich neben sie hockte, bemerkte sie mich. Ihre Lider schlugen nach oben und sie starrte mich aus roten Augen an. Teils überrascht und verängstigt, teils aggressiv, weil sie glaubte, ich würde ihr etwas wegnehmen wollen. Aber entgegen meiner Erwartung, sie würde einfach weiter trinken, nahm sie die Konserve von ihren Lippen und ließ die Hände sinken. Ihr Blick galt mir.

„Ah, Stefan…", seufzte ich und fuhr mir mit einer Hand über die Stirn. War das sein Ernst? Er ließ Elena hier aus irgendeinem wer-weiß-wie-billigen Grund, sodass sie sich in aller Ruhe ihrem Blutdurst hingeben konnte? Ich dachte, er hätte das geklärt? Ich dachte, sie hätte eingewilligt, sich wie er von Tierblut zu ernähren? War das nicht sogar schon der Fall? Aber offensichtlich ging dieser Plan ganz und gar nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, er ging in die Hose, aber so richtig. Elenas Wimmern ließ mich wieder aufsehen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, ihre Hände zitterten. Was war denn jetzt?

„H-Hilf mir.", stammelte sie. Ich konnte das Bild, das sie mir bot, einfach nicht begreifen. Wo war die Disziplin, die sie anfangs mitgebracht hatte? Es war die falsche Entscheidung gewesen, Stefan zu vertrauen, dass er das mit ihr hinbekam. Das zeigte mal wieder, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung in diesen Dingen hatte. Sie brauchte einen Lehrer! Einen, der ihr zeigte, wie es sich richtig lebte! Und keinen Ex-Ripper! Ich hätte es wissen müssen… Und eigentlich hätte ich ihr jetzt mal ordentlich meine Meinung gepaukt, sodass sie verstand! Aber so hilflos und kleinlich, wie sie da saß, konnte ich nicht anders.

„L-Lass es a-aufh-hören, Damon."

Mein Name schien das einzige zu sein, was sie ohne Stockungen und Gemurmel sagen konnte. Es freute mich und am Liebsten hätte ich ihr nun gezeigt, wie sehr mir das gefiel, aber es gab Wichtigeres. Erst einmal musste sie hier raus. Sie brauchte neue Sachen und vor allem eine Dusche! Aber bevor ich sie hochheben konnte, hatte sie meine Jacke mit ihren Händen gepackt und mich zu sich gezogen. Die Augen noch immer unterlaufen, fuhr sie mit gebrechlicher Stimme fort: „Mach, d-dass es aufhört, Damon! B-Bitte!" Ich wollte ihre Hände von mir wegnehmen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu und rüttelte nur noch stärker an mir. Dann schrie sie. Ich reagierte schnell, schob meinen einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und den anderen legte ich an ihren Rücken. So hob ich sie hoch, obwohl sie sich noch so sehr wehrte. Und wieder: „ _Bitte!_ " Sie schlug gegen meine Brust und nur einen Moment später legte sie ihren Kopf weinend in meine Halsbeuge und krallte sich so stark in mein Oberteil unter der Jacke, dass ich schwören könnte, dass sie mich ganz schön tief gekratzt hatte. Aber ich ertrug es. Für sie. Ich nahm sie mit in mein Zimmer und wollte sie auf dem Bett ablegen, aber sie protestierte noch einmal wild schreiend. Prompt fasste ich einen ziemlich naiven Entschluss und trug sie in mein anliegendes Bad. Ich ließ sie runter, stellte sie auf ihren Füßen ab, aber sie knickte ein. Verdammt! Meinte sie das ernst? Eigentlich hatte ich vor gehabt, sie unter die Dusche zu stellen, damit sie kurz ausnüchtern konnte. _Allein!_ Aber sie war ja nicht einmal in der Lage, eigenständig stehen! Resigniert stöhnend schob ich sie unter die Dusche, ohne sie dabei auch nur einmal loszulassen. Das hier würde schlimm werden, sehr schlimm! Ob sie wusste, wie viel es mich kosten würde, sie jetzt hier nicht - ? Später würde sie mir das bezahlen müssen, eindeutig. Aber jetzt ging es erst einmal nur um ihr Wohl. Nicht um meines… Mit diesem Gedanken drehte ich das Wasser auf und betete, dass es schnell gehen würde. Sobald das erste Wasser auf sie herunter prasselte, begann sie erneut, sich zu wehren. Sie fauchte mich wütend an und wollte mit ihren Fangzähnen nach mir hacken, doch ich hielt sie auf Abstand. Mit einer flinken Bewegung des Ellenbogens stellte ich das Wasser so kalt ein, wie möglich. Ein spitzer Schrei entrang ihrer Kehle und sie versuchte, sich an mir vorbei aus der Kabine zu drücken. Langsam fing das wirklich an zu nerven! Ich packte ihre Schultern und hielt sie direkt unter den eisigen Strahl. Dabei ließ es sich nicht verhindern, dass auch ich die Hälfte davon abbekam. Aber je länger wir so standen, umso ruhiger wurde sie. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass das hier sonderlich helfen würde, aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt. Es war einfach praktischer, wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit über nach mir schlug oder versuchte, mir die Haut von den Knochen zu reißen. Als ich mir schließlich sicher war, dass sie sich beruhigt hatte, drehte ich das Wasser ab. Umständlich streckte ich mich, um eines der Handtücher an den Hacken neben der Duschkabine zu erwischen, dann legte ich es ihr über die Schultern. So nahm ich sie wieder auf meine Arme und trug sie zu meinem Bett, wo ich sie behutsam ablegte. Kopfschüttelnd strich ich ihr die klitschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Was in aller Welt war hier nur vorgefallen? Stefan hatte sie allein gelassen, das war offensichtlich. Aber warum gerade dann, wenn sie ihn brauchte? War er abgehauen, um sich selbst zu schützen? Was für ein egoistischer Drecksack war der Kerl eigentlich? Etwas, das ich ganz sicher nicht von ihm erwartet hätte. Dem würde ich mal ordentlich die Meinung geigen! Darauf konnte er aber Gift nehmen… Rasend zog ich das Handy aus meiner Hosentasche, um ihn anzurufen und ihn hier her zu zitieren, auf dass ich ihn halb totschlagen konnte, doch Elena griff grummelnd danach. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und mich anblickte.

„Nicht.", flüsterte sie.

„Er sollte Bescheid wissen." Er sollte bezahlen, er sollte leiden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich ächzend. Ich versuchte, sie zu stützen, weil das, was sie da machte, wirklich gebrechlich aussah, aber sie wehrte mich ab. Verdammt, ich musste wissen, was hier passiert war! Seufzend schob ich das Telefon zurück in meine Tasche: „Er wird's noch früh genug erfahren." Genau! Nämlich dann, wenn ich ihm den Schädel zertrümmern würde! Zu blöd, um auf seine eigene Freundin aufzupassen!

„Sag ihm bitte nichts."

Ich starrte sie fragend an. Was ging nur gerade in ihrem kleinen, hübschen Kopf vor?

„Elena, ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was überhaupt los ist!", erwiderte ich teils wütend, teils besorgt: „Warum haut Stefan einfach ab? - Er hat es nicht ausgehalten! - Ist das sein Ernst? Sag mir nicht, er hat sich verzogen, weil er Schiss hatte, zum großen, bösen Ripper zu werden!"

„Es ist besser, wenn wir das für uns behalten." _Bitte?_ Ich würde mir ganz sicher nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen lassen, Stefan ordentlich eins über zu braten! Vor allem nicht, wenn es dabei um Elena ging!

„Dass du _seinetwegen_ eine Blutparty veranstaltet hast oder dass du es überhaupt getan hast?"

Sie sah mich beschämt an, dann senkte sie den Kopf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, schwang sie die Beine vom Bett und stand auf. Schnell war ich neben ihr: „Es…es tut mir leid."

„Es muss dir nicht leidtun, Damon. Du hast ja Recht! Ich...ich bin – ein Monster. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Und es ist auch nicht Stefans."

Ich schwieg kurz. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, weil das hier alles nicht so lief, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Natürlich nicht! Das Vampirdasein war keine Lebensweise, die man sich vorher in allen Einzelheiten überlegen konnte. Und woher sollte sie auch wissen, wie man das hier machte? Wie man sich verhielt? Wie man Blut trank? …menschliches Blut? Stefan würde ganz sicher nicht in der Lage sein, ihr das zu zeigen. Dieser Blödmann war zu gar nichts in der Lage!

„Warum hat er dich hier allein gelassen?"

„Du wirst ihm nichts tun, Damon." Ach ja? Ich würde ihn umbringen, das würde ich tun! Was zur Hölle glaubte sie denn? Dass ich mich jetzt hier neben sie setzte und die Hände ineinander faltete?

„Wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort sagst, warum dieser Dreckskerl abgehauen ist, dann werde ich ihm ganz sicher was tun!", fuhr ich sie an, etwas lauter, als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Nicht sie verdiente meine Wut, sondern Stefan!

„Er – er wurde angerufen! Ich weiß nicht…ich… Es war Sheriff Forbes. Sie wollte irgendetwas von ihm, du warst ja nicht da, also sollte er es tun, aber…"

Rasend unterbrach ich ihr nerviges Gestammel, auch wenn es mehr als nur süß war, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten, wenn sie überfordert war: „Was tun?"

„Ich - keine Ahnung! Das hat er nicht gesagt, er ist gegangen, er…" Jetzt ernsthaft? Wirklich? Oh ja, ich würde ihn umbringen. Mehrmals. Auf…viele unterschiedliche Weisen. Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und überlegte einen quälend langen Moment, was ich zuerst tun würde. Einerseits konnte ich es gar nicht erwarten, Stefan zu zerstückeln, aber andererseits…ach, verdammt! So, wie Elena gerade eben aussah, in diesen durch und durch nassen Klamotten, die ihren Körper so was von betonten… Das brachte meinen Entschluss, erst die Arbeit zu erledigen, gewaltig ins Wanken. Außerdem konnte ich sie nicht allein lassen, nicht jetzt, nicht schon wieder. Also fasste ich einen etwas anderen Entschluss, der weder das eine, noch das andere beinhaltete.

„Pack deine Sachen.", forderte ich sie kurzerhand auf. Fassungslos starrte sie mich an.

„Was? Warum? Was ist mit Stefan, ich meine – "

„Da ich nicht glaube, dass er auch nur im entferntesten etwas von ‚wiederkommen' erwähnt hat, wird es wohl kein Problem sein, wenn wir jetzt unsere Sachen packen und uns für eine Weile absetzen." So, wie sie mich gerade wieder ansah, hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich daraufhin zur Tür, um schon einmal einen Vorrat an Blut zusammen zu packen, falls überhaupt noch etwas von Elenas Orgie übrig war. Aber da sie sich keinen Millimeter bewegte, sah ich mich noch einmal nach ihr um.

„Absetzen?", fragte sie verunsichert: „Was soll das heißen, Damon? Ich werde jetzt sicher nirgendwohin gehen, nicht nachdem…nachdem das hier – "

„Absetzen im Sinne von Sicherheitsabstand schaffen."

Sie verstand immer noch nicht. Wirklich? Ich seufzte tiefgründig: „Wir werden zum Haus am See fahren, Elena. Gewohnte, aber menschenleere Umgebung. Was hier heute passiert ist, das – "

„Das ist nicht alles, Damon."

Jetzt war ich es, der die verdutzt anstarrte. Was sollte das heißen, das war noch nicht alles? Was sollte denn jetzt noch kommen? Reichte das nicht fürs erste? Ich kam näher.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Ich beobachtete, wie sie vergeblich versuchte, zu schlucken.

„Ich…ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das erklären soll. Ich wollte schon viel früher mit jemandem darüber reden, aber… Stefan hätte es nicht verstanden.", sagte sie ganz leise: „Ich wäre sofort zu dir damit gegangen, wärst du hier gewesen, weil… Ich konnte es ihm wirklich nicht sagen, nicht ihm! Er wäre enttäuscht, dabei hat er sich so viel Mühe gegeben, er…ich… Damon, das Tierblut…ich kann es nicht trinken."

„Wie, du kannst es nicht trinken? Elena, ich weiß, das ist kein Optimalzustand, aber das Bambiblut hat sicher noch keinem geschadet, es – "

„Ich musste mich immer wieder übergeben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich es getrunken habe, dann…dann… Ich kann es ihm doch nicht sagen! Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass er all das umsonst getan hat! Das ich so…so bin, wie – " Jetzt verstand ich erst, was das eigentliche Problem war. Aber…wie? Welcher Vampir konnte denn bitte kein Tierblut trinken? Es war vielleicht nicht das Natürlichste, aber es war durchaus möglich. Hing das mit diesem ganzen Doppelgänger-Schwachsinn zusammen?

„Du willst nicht so sein wie ich.", stellte ich ernüchtert fest.

„Nein, ich…ich weiß nur nicht, ob… Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich kann ihn doch nicht so enttäuschen! Er gibt sich solche Mühe und ich – ich…" Plötzlich tat ich etwas, dass mit hoher Sicherheit ganz und gar nicht gut für meine Gesundheit war. Ich umarmte sie fest und innig, einfach um ihr einen Moment Ruhe zu gewähren. Mir war klar, was es für sie bedeutete, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, als Stefan. Stefan war ein Ripper, er würde nicht verstehen, wenn Elena sich anders ernährte als er. _…so wie ich._

„Ich kann ihn nicht enttäuschen, er gibt sich so viel Mühe, er hilft mir…immer." Nun, jetzt gerade, wenn sie ihn wirklich brauchte, half er ihr nicht. Im Gegenteil, Elena lehnte an meiner Schulter, nicht an seiner.

„Er hat alles getan, dass ich es schaffe, niemanden zu verletzen!" Sie erzitterte in meinen Armen und krallte sich an meinem Rücken fest. Ihr Gesicht drückte sie dabei fest in meine Halsbeuge. Wenn das hier nicht ausarten sollte, dann musste ich jetzt die Reißleine ziehen! Schnell, aber ohne es wirklicht zu wollen, drückte ich sie leicht von mir weg, um ihr Gesicht in meine Hände zu nehmen. Eindringlich sah ich in ihre verheulten und doch wunderschönen Rehaugen: „Wir kriegen das hin. Wir kriegen das hin, auch ohne Stefan, hörst du? Ich helfe dir, Elena. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach für dich wird, aber egal, wie lange es auch dauert, ich lasse dich nicht allein, okay? Ich bin hier, ich bin bei dir. Zusammen kriegen wir das hin."

Es war einfach göttlich, wie sie zu mir aufblickte! War ich mir wirklich sicher mit dem, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte? Es würde verdammt schwer werden, das auszuhalten. Ich hatte ja schon jetzt genug, allein wenn ich daran dachte, was wir in diesem Haus ganz allein alles…anstellen würden.

„Ganz sicher? Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Damon, spätestens nach der Aktion vorhin musst du dir dessen doch bewusst geworden sein." Ich war mir gerade eines ganz bestimmten Körperteils bewusst geworden!

„Ganz sicher.", erwiderte ich mit ganz trockenem Mund: „Niemand ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, nicht, wenn er von mir trainiert wird." Ein seichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihren vollen Lippen und ich würde in diesem Moment nichts lieber wollen, als sie zu küssen. ….gut, vielleicht die ein oder andere Sache…

„Danke."

Sie beugte sich zu mir und küsste meine Wange, dann nahm sie Abstand. Die Stelle, an der sie meine Haut berührt hatte, prickelte und das Verlangen, dieses Prickeln am ganzen Körper zu spüren, stieg augenblicklich in mir auf.

„Aber versprich mir eines… Du machst das alles ohne Hintergedanken?" In ihrer Stimme schwang viel zu viel Unsicherheit mit!

„Ohne Hintergedanken.", versprach ich. Ja, natürlich! Und demnächst wurde ich Pfarrer! Auch, wenn ich ihr half, ich würde das ganz bestimmt nicht kostenlos machen! Und außerdem…wir waren allein in diesem Haus. Weit und breit kein Stefan. Wer konnte mir denn schon lange widerstehen?

„Ich gehe mal eben und ziehe trockene Klamotten an."

Und während ich auf Elenas kleinen Knackpo starrte, malte ich mir auch schon aus, wie ich diese Reise unterhaltsam gestalten und Elenas Gefühlswelt etwas aufmischen konnte…


End file.
